Sort Of Dangerous Liaisons: Psych Style
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Shawn and Juliet are stuck in a car on the coldest night Santa Barbara has seen in a long time. I'm sure theres a way they can heat things up. Shameless smut. Why? Because I can.


It had started out as an ordinary run of the mill bank robbery, three men dressed like they had never seen a mirror, three standard issue handguns and a terrified bank clerk. But as always in Santa Barbara, things hadn't gone off without a hitch. Shots had been fired, two people had been injured and one unlucky bank manager had been killed.

In a state of panic, having never intended it to go that far they had turned on each other and blasted themselves out of the bank with two of the robbers being taken down by armed officers. The third, a short yet well built man, had escaped undetected during the chaos and slipped under the police radar.

The events had been splashed across the newspapers since it's occurrence one week ago, and today was the day that Carlton Lassiter had gotten a sure lead.

The suspect had been found, hiding himself in a ratty motel that lay on the outskirts of Santa Barbara for the weary yet desperately poor traveler. Which was what brought them here, on the coldest night that they had ever had in the city sitting in an unheated car and visibly shivering.

Shawn Spencer breathed heavily into his hands to warm them, unable to turn the heating on because the engine was off. Lassiter had insisted that they take two cars, with himself and Shawn's best wing man, Gus in one and Lassiter's partner Juliet O'Hara and Shawn in the other.

Lassiter had insisted that if Shawn and Gus went together, they would do nothing but mess around; something which Shawn vehemently denied. "Lassie, when have I ever been anything but professional on a stakeout?"

But the decision had been made for them and so here he was, freezing his ass off, while Juliet warmed her hands on his coffee cup. Picking up the walkie-talkie again, Shawn radioed through to Gus. "Hey buddy, how's Lassie Face? Has he pulled his gun yet? It doesn't have to be a suspect. An innocent bystander will do-"

Lassiter's answer was colorful and he was cut off before Gus could respond. Shawn pouted miserably. He didn't know why he was so miserable. He was sitting in a dark car, with a beautiful woman and if he knew the criminals in Santa Barbara like he thought he did, they would probably be there for a while.

It must be the cold, he decided finally.

Taking another look at Juliet, who had stolen his coffee over fifteen minutes ago, he watched as she shuddered in the cold again. "C'mon Jules, just turn the heater on..." Her answer was the same as the last four times he'd pleaded with her.

"Shawn, you know we can't turn the engine on. It could alert the suspect to our whereabouts. I know it's cold, but try to deal with it..." she looked apologetic.

He groaned, leaning back in his seat, his head hitting the headrest behind him.

"You didn't like my naked snuggling idea either. You have to work with me Jules. It's one or the other," he tugged his jacket further around him, only just catching the tug of a smile threatening to reach Juliet's lips.

"You're idea's always seem to involve us being naked in some way. Now why is that Shawn?" she turned to him, her eyebrow raised and a gleam in her eyes. He let a smile spread over his face, looking her directly in the eye.

"So many reasons Jules..." he threw a wink at her, glad when it at least caused a flush to spread over her cheeks. "But if you don't want to snuggle naked, which I've heard is the best way to share body heat," he added. "Then at least turn the heater on. We could listen to a little music too."

Juliet looked torn. She knew that even the soft purr of the engine could give them away, but she was so damn cold that she couldn't resist the pull of heat anymore. She turned the key in the ignition and the soft thrum on the engine coming to life made them jump slightly. Shawn immediately turned the heater up full blast, before going to the radio and flicking it on. Juliet rolled her eyes, even if she was glad for the warmth.

Shawn's first idea, however much she rejected it, was slightly harder for her mind to ignore. Looking over at him as he silently bopped along to the song on the radio, she realized that it would be so easy to just reach over and kiss him, pull him into that passionate embrace she'd fantasized about about for so long.

Her dreams had become increasingly smutty lately, causing her to wake up in a sweat that only she could take care of. She felt her cheeks burn at the thought of her last dream involving the man sitting next to her. From what she could remember through the haze of heat it had involved his desk in the Psych Office and a very short mini skirt on her part.

Which was ridiculous because she would never wear something that revealing...

Her memory pulled out another dream from a week ago and as she analyzed it in her mind, she felt a familiar rush of heat spread to the top of her thighs.

She practically scolded herself. She couldn't believe that she was becoming aroused on a stakeout, just by remembering some steamy images her subconscious had conjured up involving the psychic next to her.

During her long bout of contemplative silence, Shawn was growing bored again. Juliet had set his coffee on the dashboard in front of her and he stretched across her to grab it, causing Juliet to jump out of her reverie.

As his hand brushed against her, he frowned. Her skin was still cold and his eyes raised to look into hers. His throat went unnaturally dry in that moment, and he swallowed heavily. "You're ah- You're still cold..." he murmured, noticing how close they were in this position.

He still hadn't grabbed the coffee he had wanted in the first place.

Juliet wet her suddenly dry lips and Shawn followed the movement of her tongue intently, stifling a groan at the twitch he felt in his jeans.

"I uh, I guess I am..." her voice was soft, their noses practically brushing now. Shawn tried to lighten the mood.

"I guess my naked idea is looking pretty good right- mmpf!" Juliet had cut him off right there and then, smashing her lips onto his in a suddenly desperate and passionate kiss. She melted a little inside.

It took him a second or so to catch on, but Shawn had always been a quick learner and he had soon deepened the kiss nicely. Juliet's idle fingers began to move, brushing along his arms and up to his neck, curling into the hair on the back of his neck while Shawn's tongue brushed against her lips, encouraging her to open them so that he could explore.

Her soft gasp at the intrusion spurred him on, his hands going to her waist even with the awkward position they were currently in. As Shawn leaned over a little further he twisted around in the seat, his left arm brushing against the steering wheel.

A blaring horn caused them to jump and break apart, Shawn's head coming into painful contact with the roof of the car. He winced gingerly, his heart racing at the sudden fright. Juliet let a sly grin sweep across her face, before she gave in and started to laugh at him. It wasn't silent laughter either. Slightly disgruntled, Shawn threw himself back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest in a huffy gesture.

When the shock over his kiss and the car horn had worn off and her heart rate had slowed slightly, Juliet realized that she hadn't really wanted to stop.

As unprofessional as it was for her, she'd wanted them to continue to the point of no return. Unbuckling her still fastened seat belt, she could see Shawn watching her movements out of the corner of his eyes. She twisted around and in a few complicated, yet graceful movements, she'd thrown her leg over his lap and effectively straddled him. Shawn was still wide eyes as she smiled down at him.

"I really don't know how you did that..." he looked from her to the car seat in confusion, tainted with a newer feeling of lust.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?" his gaze fell to her exposed neck hungrily.

"Shut up..." She attacked his mouth again with new fervor, his gasp of surprise the only thing that could escape. He quickly slid her thick coat from her willing arms, letting it fall messily on the floor of the car, uncaring of where it lay. Once her arms were free, she wrapped them around Shawn's neck to pull him closer while his deft fingers explored her back.

The only sound that filled the car was the occasional moan or gasp from either party, as they continued to kiss and explore each other.

Shawn's stubble rubbed against her as he trailed his lips over her jaw in an open mouthed kiss, ghosting over the skin of her neck. He dipped his tongue in the hollow of her throat and she arched into him, clearly enjoying the attention. He did it again and the grasp she had on his upper arms tightened almost painfully. He made his way back up the column of her throat painfully slowly, stopping to nibble at her pulse point and then up to tug on her ear lobe with his teeth.

That made her buck her hips into his and Shawn groaned loudly as she rubbed his erection through his pants.

While Shawn was paying attention to and torturing her neck, Juliet's hands had slipped under his tee-shirt and her fingers were lightly rubbing circles over his stomach and chest. His loud groan of encouragement took her hands higher to ghost over his nipples. Shawn bucked upwards in surprise, and Juliet let a sly smile spread over her face as she did it again.

She had to admit that torturing him had it's benefits.

Shawn had taken the time to unbutton her blouse, revealing the new baby blue lace bra she had put on that morning, thinking that it would be a nice change from her regular plain ensemble. His rough hand slid over the swell of her breasts, resting his fingers over a pink lace clad nipple. It hardened under his touch almost painfully and Juliet knew this was his payback for her earlier torture. His free hand slipped around to unclasp the material.

Juliet wasted no time in pulling off her open blouse, letting it fall wherever. Shawn did the honors of sliding the straps painfully slowly along her arms, taking his time to torture her as much as possible.

When he had finally had enough of taking it slow, he gave a little tug and the material fell away, leaving his prize. He glanced up at Juliet's flushed face and then back down to her breasts, watching in fascination as her nipples tightened through the cold and lust. He bent his head and took one between his teeth softly, tugging on it and then laving it with his tongue. Juliet's head fell back in pleasure at the attention he was showering on her breasts.

He alternated frequently until she was gasping under the attack and he pulled away to slip his thumbs under the top of her jeans. Something she had worn just for the stakeout. Shawn wished she would wear them more often, loving how they accentuated the curve of her ass.

Juliet gasped as he popped the button and tugged the zipper down, ever so slowly, his mouth still playing games with her breasts.

This really wasn't fair she decided, pulling back. Shawn gave her a disappointed look, clearly having been enjoying himself. Juliet only reached down and tugged on the hem of his shirt, prompting him to reach his arms over his head. She pulled it off and he resumed his previous position with glee.

Juliet caught a satisfying glimpse of his chest, including the little trail of hair from his bellybutton leading right down under the top of his blue jeans. Her body flushed with heat again at the thought of what lay beneath. Shawn had continued his exploration, tugging her jeans down over her ass. Juliet stood as best she could while he yanked them past her knees so that she could straddle him again.

She did, although his gaze was now fixated on her matching panties. Juliet was suddenly grateful that she'd been shopping the day before. He didn't wait for permission, even though she would have granted it. Instead he slipped past the flimsy barrier and slid two finger's into her slick opening. Juliet gasped, her head falling back as he slowly pulled them out again, continuing in this motion repeatedly.

Juliet let her hips move off of their own accord as they pumped downwards in time to his movements.

Shawn groaned loudly, his pants tight beyond comprehension. She was hot around his fingers and the only thought in his head was what she looked like when she let go. After a few minutes of pumping into her softly, Shawn curled his fingers inside of her at the same time that his thumb brushed against her clit.

Juliet unraveled before his hungry eyes, her orgasm exploding through her body and her walls clamping down repeatedly on his still moving fingers. Shawn watched her in fascination, never stopping the movement of his hand as she rode out the waves of her first orgasm. Her head was thrown back and her mouth was open in the sharp groan she'd just let out. When she finally stopped quivering, Shawn pulled his hand away as she raised her head up to look at him.

"Shawn..." her voice was husky and her eyes flashed with lust. He couldn't hold himself back from kissing her again. She reached down shakily and fumbled with the button of his trousers, finally yanking them open and pulling the zipper down.

His length strained to be free from it's confines, but Juliet's hands were shaking too much for her to pull his jeans down. Shawn raised up and did it for her, pulling his boxers back as well. His length sprung out, bobbing against his stomach temptingly.

Shawn was trying to ask her something, but Juliet was too fascinated by his cock to listen. She wrapped her small hand around him, making him groan loudly into her neck. Juliet couldn't resist teasing him a little bit, using her thumb to glide over the head and collect the slick moisture that had gathered there. She pumped him slowly while he moaned into her hot skin, his hips moving in time to the rhythm that she had set.

Shawn finally pulled back and stilled her hand with his own, watching her face intently for any sign that she was regretting this. When he found none he pulled her forward, reaching down for the pocket of his jeans. Juliet looked slightly confused as he rummaged around, before he pulled a little square of plastic back up with him.

Juliet blushed heavily, slightly ashamed that protection hadn't even crossed her lust addled mind.

She kissed him just for that, thankful that he cared enough to remind her. Shawn tore it open with his teeth, but Juliet was the one to take it from him and roll it down his length. The intimate act made him groan again. When she tossed the destroyed package aside, Shawn pulled her hips forward to hover over him, his slick head rubbing at her opening sinfully. Juliet was the one who took the first step, sinking down slowly. Her mouth formed a little 'o' shape at the welcome intrusion, and she continued to take him in until she was pressed all the way into his lap.

Shawn had thrown his head back in pleasure, the hot wet feeling surrounding him almost too much for him to handle. His fingers dug into her hips as she settled down, her face a mix of delight and lust. "Shawn..." Juliet whispered his name, her head falling into the crook of his neck as she took her time to adjust, teasing him with a few experimental squeezes here and there.

He moaned when she squeezed for a third time, her muscles tantalizing him to the point of wanting nothing more than to hammer into her.

He restrained the urge though, instead moving slowly under her when she raised herself off of him slightly. Juliet used his shoulders as leverage to push herself up, before sinking back down with a little whimper. She did it again, immensely enjoying the feel of having Shawn inside her. The strokes he left on her inner walls made her tingle in anticipation, her pace quickening slightly when she thought of the pleasure to come. Shawn noticed her increase in pace and followed her example, pushing up when she sank down to meet in the middle and cause her to whisper his name repeatedly.

She had no idea what that was doing to him.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat after a particularly hard thrust from Shawn, a bolt of pleasure running through her. He did it again, going deeper as his mouth found her breasts again. She had a feeling through her lust addled mind that if she let him, Shawn would never stay away from her chest. That and all other thoughts vanished when he took a nipple into his mouth while simultaneously reaching down to rub her slick clit.

Juliet cried out, her muscles clenching warningly and her stomach tightening in the tell tale signs of orgasm. Her pace was frantic now, their hips slamming together in a way that made them aware that they would ache tomorrow. Shawn raised his head from her breasts and looked her in the eye, pulling her in for a frantic kiss as he rubbed her clit and thrust one last time.

Juliet's body jackknifed against him and she broke the kiss to cry his name loudly, her body tightening. Her inner muscles clamped down on his sensitive cock and Shawn moaned out her name as he too was pushed into orgasm. Her finger's clenched his arms as her orgasm didn't subside, a product of Shawn still moving while he rode out his. Juliet really couldn't complain about that.

A while later when the last of the waves subsided, Juliet fell against his chest in exhaustion. The only sounds filling the car was the heavy labored breaths that they were both taking and the occasional groan of a muscle being moved.

Finally Shawn spoke up. "You know Jules, if you wanted to ask me out... I don't think I could have come up with a better way..." She raised her head from his chest to look at him incredulously.

"Can't believe you're making jokes already."

"Get used to it..." Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Who said we'd be doing this again?" she shifted in his lap, drawing similar groans from both of them at the sensitivity. Shawn stilled her with his hands on her waist.

"No-one can resist the Spencer love."

Juliet silently agreed with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Gus looked over at his best friend, who was currently scrutinizing his appearance in the Psych Office's only mirror. Shawn grinned widely.

"I, buddy, have got a hot date with Santa Barbara's finest."

Gus raised an eyebrow. "Lassiter? Well, I was aways rooting for you two." Shawn tossed a nearby softball at his head while Gus chuckled at his own joke.

"Funny Gus. No, I'm talking about Juliet. I'm taking her to that little Italian place on the boardwalk."

"I can't believe she agreed to go out with you. What's this? Like your third date in a week or something?" Gus thought back to the past few days, each one littered with Shawn and Juliet flirting with each other and going on various outings. Ever since the stakeout two weeks before, in which Lassiter had proudly collared their suspect with no help from Shawn or Juliet... Come to think of it, he hadn't seen them for the rest of that night. "Did something happen on the night of the stakeout Shawn?"

Shawn looked over at Gus innocently. "What do you mean buddy?"

Gus's face fell. "Did something happen in my car Shawn?" When the pseudo-psychic just rushed out of the door with a sly smile on his face, Gus felt sick. "Shawn!" He got no reply.

There was no way in hell he was driving that car ever again.

* * *

A/N: I know it's highly out of character for Juliet to do that, but I can't bring myself to care. The world desperately needs more Shules smut and so help me I will make it happen. I have another fic in the works at moment involving the Psych guys, so I hope all the Shules fans will be pleased.

This is just a little smut to tide you over. Please R+R it makes my day ^^


End file.
